


Falling in Love

by AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rockstar!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend/pseuds/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend
Summary: Just a fluffy proposal fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry it's so short! I found it in my drafts on my phone and I touched it up a bit. Enjoy and remember kudos are much appreciated!

Kurt's smile almost split his face in two as he heard the crowd scream and chant. This is why he loved touring. It was long and tiring but when he heard his fans screaming, the fact that they gave their own money to take time out of their night to see him, it made it all worth it. It was even better when he could see his boyfriend, Blaine when there was a show in New York. It was hard leaving him but they were lucky that this tour coincided with Blaine doing Hedwig on Broadway. He just wrapped up rehearsals and they were opening up in a week. Luckily this was Kurt's last show so he could see his boyfriend on Broadway. He never failed to be there on opening night and he wasn't about to start now.

A stage hand brought him out of his thoughts. "It's time," he told him. He nodded and checked he had everything he needed. Well the one thing he needed. He patted his pocket and he could feel it through the denim. Good. He grabbed his electric guitar and ran out onto the stage.

"Hello, New York!!" He called into the mic. The crowd screamed causing him to grin. He scanned the crowd and, sure enough, there was Blaine, curls free of gel, black skinny jeans and a grey polo. He smiled at the younger boy and he winked at him, causing Kurt to blush and turn away. The rockstar grinned before launching into his first song, the crowd singing back at him. He was glad that the guitar covered his pocket.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Okay, we're changing things up a bit. Normally me and my wonderful boyfriend, Blaine, would do Animal-" he paused as the crowd shrieked. He chuckled and Blaine stood side stage, very confused as to the change. "But don't worry, we're still going to do a duet, just a different one. Babe, come here for a second?" Blaine did so as Kurt adjusted the strap on his acoustic guitar. Kurt took his hand and brought him centre stage.y He sat him on the stool he had been using and started strumming his guitar. Blaine brought a hand up cover his mouth when he recognised the tune. Almost everyone in the crowd had their phones out recording or their torches and lighters on and in the air, swaying to the iconic tune.

" _Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in._

_But I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you._

 

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you._

 

_Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the see._

_Darling, so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be._

 

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too._

_For I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you._

 

_Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea._

_Darling, so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be._

 

_Oh, take my hand,_

_Take my whole life to._

_Cause I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you._

 

_Cause I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you."_

 

By the end of the song, Blaine was crying along with most of the audience. Kurt took his guitar off and got down on one knee in front of Blaine and his eyebrows went up in shock. The crowd screamed in shock and Kurt grinned.

"Blaine, you are the love of my life. Ever since we first met, I knew that you were the one for me. We've went through our ups and downs and we got through them. I love you so much, Blaine, so, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" He got the box out of his pocket and opened it for Blaine to see. It was a plane silver band with 'come what may, I will love you till my dying day.' inscribed inside. Blaine nodded frantically and Kurt leapt up and kissed his boyf-no, fiancé, on the lips and held him tight.

"I love you," he mumbled against his lips.

Blaine pulled away and buried his head in Kurt's neck and kissed it. "I love you too. Forever and always." Kurt smiled a teary smile at him before a stage hand brought out another mic and stool for the engaged couple. The boys settled on the stage and looked out at the 1,000 or so people who just witnessed that.

"Babe, what song do you want to do? We can do Animal or something different?" Kurt asked him away from the mic.

"Our song? If not, we can do Animal," he told him. "Our song," he replied, kissing his cheek. Kurt mouthed 'Come What May' to to technician and he set it up.

"So, anyone here a fan of musicials or musical theatre in general?" Kurt asked the crowd. Some of them cheered. "Okay awesome. Had anyone here watched Moulin Rouge?" Less people cheered. "Some of you know it. Okay, cool. Me and Blaine love it and we are going to perform a song from it if that's okay with you guys?" All of the audience cheered supportively. "Okay this song is called Come What May."

The boys barely looked at each other as they sang. They were staring into each others eyes, captured by the others gaze. He love that was in each other's eyes was impossible to miss. These boys would love each other, until the end of time.


End file.
